When A Lion Loves A Bird
by m00npr1nc3
Summary: I love both these character's so I decided to make a story where theses to meet in order to save the White Tiger village. Will it be love at first sight? Or will this be a disaster waiting to happen? Only way to know is to read.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Young Justice had been given an Class A mission from the Justice League. Nightwing himself was told to lead the mission Batman knew a mission like this required his stealth and cunning. And here he was along with Bumble bee, Tigress, and Beast boy sneaking through the deep forest in the mountains of China in a location not know to any where to find the new base for The Light rumor had it they had found a way to create the perfect soldiers to take on the Justice League and succeed in putting them out of commission once and for all. Nightwing had an energy signal locator to help the track down the base's location and send the coordinates to Batman himself. But the energy signal was faint and hard to trace and according to his mentor the island had kryptonite on it in large quantities so Superman was unable to locate the base with his x-ray vision in the lush forest.

They had chosen not to use their communicators in case the frequency was jammed. Nightwing had installed a camera on Bumble Bee's uniform and gave strict instructions that if need be she shrink and flee the scene with the recorded information. The group all knew it was a difficult thing to infiltrate The Light's facilities, but seeing that Nightwing had done it before Batman had little to no objection to him going in as leader on such a top priority mission. They crept through the forest using the light of the full moon as their only light guide. "Keep as silent as possible," where the only spoken command Nightwing gave upon arrival. Our group of heroes kept moving , guard up, as they came upon a village hidden deep in the forest.

Nightwing and Tigress searched the village from the outsides of the village while Bumblebee and Beast Boy searched through the center. They searched carefully each hut they saw. Nightwing was at a hut near the huge temple like structure near the back of the village when he felt like he was being watched. Then it struck as faster than he was expecting. A black spinning top shot from the bushes safely landing on the stairs that same temple like building. "Leave this village..NOW!" ordered and unknown voice. Nightwing made no move but tried to see if he could determine the direction of the voice. In an instant that same black top shot off the stairs with the same force as before which forced Nightwing to jump out of the way. "I told you to get OUT OF MY HOME!" the mystery voice bellowed this time. "We're here to cause trouble!" Nightwing shouted back to his attacker. "Then the hell..." the voice started but was interrupted by an explosion in the center the village. "Oh NO!" both hero vigilante hero and mystery attacker cried out. Nightwing ran off the see what was when, while his attacker dashed through the shadows behind him to see what the commotion was about also. Nightwing arrived to see Tigress, Beast Boy, and Bumble Bee all fighting with robotic soldiers. Quickly pulling out his escrima sticks, Nightwing quickly moved to assist his team in taking out the new robotic threat. They battled them drone after drone seemed like there were a hundred of them team was looking overwhelmed that's when that same black top from before appeared bashing through the chest of the bots. Then it did something none of them were expecting at that moment and it glowed purple before a giant lion appeared from within the top and once again went to smashing bot after bot. They Young Justice team kept fighting despite the distraction. "Is that a bit-beast?" Nightwing questioned within his head as he kept up his assault. In no time the village center was littered with oil and busted robots.

"Fuck that was a lot of bots" Tigress swore, "Yeah but what was that thing that helped us, it seemed familiar" said Bumble Bee. "That was my bit-beast Galeon" said a voice stepping from the shadows. "Holy fuck...DUDES...that's beyblading captain from the White Tiger team Lee Wong!" exclaimed Beast Boy "Can i have your autograph" said the enamored teen. "Uhh...sure" said Lee a little caught off guard by the younger's actions."Save it for later BB" commanded Nightwing, "And you...you attacked me earlier why?" "Because I thought you were with those guys who invaded my village and hurt my sister, but turns out you aren't, sorry about that" Lee said sheepishly scratching his heads. "Okay I guess, is anyone other than you in this village?" Nightwing responded looking over the apology. Rolling his eyes which got a smirk from the vigilante, Lee went ahead answering " Yeah just me and my injured sister the rest were captured in the raid." "We can help take us to her." said Nightwing, "Aren't we on a mission Nightwing?" Tigress questioned flatly. "Yes, but Bumble Bee, himself and I will look for the base location while you and Beast Boy look into his sister's wounds." stated Nightwing leaving no room for objection.

After stopping at Lee's hut leaving Tigress and Beast Boy with his sister Mariah. Here Lee was leading Nightwing and Bumblebee to the location he'd seen many of his fellow villagers taken too. Once they were within ten meters of the base hidden within the face of a mountain, Nightwing rolled his eyes at the cliche of the villains mimic of Mount Justice. Nightwing sent Bumble Bee in as her bee form to gain a little five minute recone on the area and return, to keep as low profile as possible. Our masked vigilante hero waiting along side Lee, for Bumble Bee's return. All the while unknown to Nightwing that the beyblader was checking him out. Despite village tradition Lee was secretly bisexual, and he loved the way Nightwing looked in his tights. He could feel his feral side kicking in at the scent of the strong hero before him. His eyes had slit and he began to creep over like a lion after prey. But then the now annoying in his mind Bumble Bee made her return shocking him out of the trance he was in. "I got footage of the whole place, seems air tight only way in is brute force from what I see" The heroine told her leader. "Hmm, we should just take the footage back to the League and wait for further instructions." was Nightwing's reply. All the while one Lee Wong was busy ogling the way the spandex hugged Nightwing's ass. "Ok then, but what about Lee and Mariah?" asked Bumble Bee "Uh, I don't know" Nightwing said. Lee made a split decision not wanting to be away from the older yet. "How about we come with you? That way we'll be safe and you won't have to worry about us being captured." Said the sexually bothered Nekojin.

The trio then started their way back to the village, when Nightwing asked Bumblebee to walk ahead a little. She gave him a confused look but he returned it with a stern look receiving a nod in reply. Nightwing slowed his pace to match Lee's as he was in the rear of the group and spoke in a hushed voice to avoid alerting the lady hero. "So are you ready to tell me what that was back there?" he inquired from the younger. Lee blushed from embarrassment hoping it went unnoticed. "Uh I was um...well I have a secret" Lee admitted and continued "And I want to tell you but I fear your reaction." Nodding Nightwing commented "Well it can't be that bad, I promise to help you in anyway possible." Lee bit his lip as he contemplated his options unsure if he should voice his thoughts or not. "If it's difficult to say right now don't worry about it."said a bored Nightwing as he walked ahead of the now distraught Nekojin. Lee sighed giving in "Not like he would've returned my feelings" he thought as he kept his pace behind both heroes.

With their guards down nobody saw it coming until it was too late. Lee caught the scent but to late too to do anything. A pair of hungry white tiger jumped out the bushes. Bumble Bee got away easily shrinking and zapping one. But Nightwing didn't fair as well he lost his footing and got claw swiped in the ribs only to have Lee growl calling the tiger duo off."We have to get him back to the village fast so I can treat his wound, this forest isn't safe at night for outsiders!" They both took Nightwing and let him use them for support as they quickly got back the White Tiger Village. They lay the injured hero on Lee's bed to tend to his and Lee took the action to help him quickly removing Nightwing's shirt to have better access to the wounds. Which also cause Lee to shiver which Tigress took note of. Using boiled water to clean the wounds and wrapping herbs from within the village on them to sanitize and keep the wounds from infection."You should rest before trying to leave the village with your captain injured that is" Lee said coming back into the living room of the hut after checking in on Mariah."Yeah I am tired" Beast Boy said causing Tigress and Bumblebee to roll their eyes at the green teen. "But he is right with Nightwing injured we should at least wait til dawn to leave" said the blonde. So that's what they did boys to Lee's room girls to Mariah's.

The house was quiet all except for the loud snores of one Beast Boy, Lee woke to the sound the loud snores and of Nightwing grunting in discomfort. Lee got up and went over to him silently watching the older bird. Nightwing's pale skin shone beautifully in the moonlight is was hard to look away. Nightwing of course had noticed despite his eyes being closed so he chose to inquire about it. "See something you like kitty kat?" he asked teasingly. Blushing Lee looked towards the window as he stuttered out "Uh...I ...was ..just um...checking on you." he half lied. Nightwing snorted in reply "Still being silent I see, thought you were bolder." the hero teased. Lee hating to be teased fell into the trap sat out for him, "I am no wimp...it's just my village customs won't allow." "Allow what?" the older questioned. Lee sighed and gave in "The village is against non heterosexual relationships, and I'm hiding it please don't say anything." Nightwing thought about it for a second nodding then spoke again "Alright but what does it have to do with..." before he could finish he saw Lee blush darker looking at his feet. "Oh...oooh!" it finally clicked to the masked vigilante. "It's stupid just forget it" Lee half whispered in despair, and went to move. But a hand on his wrist stopped him and he turned to see what was now holding him back. "It's not stupid and you are kinda cute to be half kitty kat" teased the injured hero.

Lee was frozen as the words sunk in he found a guy he liked and the feelings were reciprocated for the first time. He then shook his head and smiled at Nightwing, "So you think I'm cute" Lee purred. "Yes cute, cute enough to get a kiss from someone as sexy as me" Nightwing boasted."Really?" Lee questioned blushing madly at the thought of kissing the older hero. Nodding and inviting the Nekojin in for a kiss the vigilante could practically hear the lion's heart beating against his chest. Lee leaned in and was about to kiss the older hero when Beast Boy started sleep talking killing the moment. Both boys jumped apart in case the other was waking up. When he made no further move or sound they just awkwardly smiled at each other before deciding to try and get some sleep despite their hormones.

Both boys taking their rest with smiles on their faces at what almost was. As peaceful dreams and sleep overtook them both unaware the whole time Tigress was awake and heard the entire conversation. She sat their in mild shock for a moment before deciding to follow the two boys lead and get some sleep. They had an eventful morning coming and so much to talk about on the way back to Mount Justice. All three laughing briefly at the situation though. The boys at the thought of being caught kissing by Beast Boy. And Tigress from the fact she knew and they had no clue that she knew of the nightly festivities they were almost walking into. Before all three of them fell into a deep sleep waiting for what is to come at sunrise a possible relationship or dreams going up smoke for works sake.

Stay tuned in to find out if these two make it as lovers or will it go up in flames...?


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and everyone was fully rested and ready to go. Even Nightwing was in less pain after a good night's rest. Lee changed the herbal wrap he placed on the vigilante hero to help heal him. The Wong siblings gathered a few things for the road as they prepared for their departure with the hero group. Nightwing had Bumble Bee assist him in setting up a few surveillance cameras before making their way to the ship to depart for Mount Justice. After his update with his mentor, Nightwing had unknowingly caught the attention of the beyblading male. Lee could barely help his kitten curiosity around his vigilante crush, so he moved to end his knew his sister was fine with the green teen babbling on and on about blading to her. "Hey what are you doing back here alone?" the male Nekojin said as he peaked around the corner. "Just finishing up a call Lee, what's wrong?" replied the bruised hero.

Lee came to sit with Nightwing in the back seeing as he felt safe yet comfortable around him. It had to be his crush the Chinese was totally sure it was having him weird decisions. They just sat and talked about what had happened in the White Tiger village, Nightwing careful not to divulge too much information. They were being hunted, but for he wasn't entirely sure of himself. The village seemed primitive at best nothing there to steal really aside the people. But what was it about the people of that village that made them so special. Could it be their unique look be enticing enough to sell them on the black market? The vigilante detective was unsure. Though if he had to guess that was it the one with him Lee was alluring to the eyes from what he's seen himself. Nightwing enthralled by this thought decided to steer the conversation in a similar direction.

"So, Lee about what you said earlier.." Nightwing started. Lee looking like the most adorable lost kitten for a moment says "Hmm?" unaware of what he was walking himself into. Nightwing continued with licking his lips and letting his signature smirk adorn his soft pale pink lips, "You said in your village there's no room for same sex relationships right?" Blushing mad hard from embarrassment the lion coughed stuttering out his answer, "Uh-um, ye-yeah, it...um see we, that is the elders..uh"

Nightwing interrupted him with a chuckle sending the lion into a silent rage feeling like he was just mocked by the bird named hero. Frowning Lee made to get up only for Nightwing to reach out catching his arm before he could get out of reach to leave the room. "Hey, wait no look at me. I promise I wasn't teasing you." murmured the bird. Snatching away Lee yelled "Don't lie to me I'm not some stupid kid! I'm..." Nightwing syncing distress and over the situation for reasons of making mistrust and possible causing the others to wake had to think quick and cut of the angered lion with a kiss. An electric kiss, startling the lion quiet from his rant. When the bird pulled his lips away they both could only hold their lips savoring the taste, and the electricity shooting through their bodies from the it. Lee turned red from embarrassment and was ready to yell again before the hero's hand shot to his mouth. "Shh! Please calm down let me explain?" Nightwing said, nodding Lee agreed if only to get the rubber clad hand from over his nose.

"I actually been wanting to do that since last night, but wasn't sure how you'd feel about it," Nightwing started, "But I mean we're not in your village right now so maybe you can live on the wild side for a bit?"

Lee was tomato red with blush after hearing that, this bird was teasing him but he liked it and wanted to return the favor. "I'm pretty wild already, can you keep up pretty bird?" Nightwing licked his lips, "Well this pretty bird can take the lead if the kitty cat's not into doing so." At that remark Lee had enough of the teasing besides his lips already ached to be reunited the the deceivingly rough lips of the the hero. Sparring no more time the Chinese reached up grabbing Nightwing's head and smashing their lips together in a hot open mouthed kiss that was quickly leaving them both breathless. They broke apart gasping for air with Nightwing chuckling , "Is that the best you got kitty cat?" teasing all the while craving more. "Not in the least" was the Chinese huskily replied as his tongue danced with the earlobe of the breathless hero, bringing them both tho the floor. The kisses continued to escalate in the amount given and the places given. Before long Lee's shirt was discarded and Nightwings uniform opened leaving both men with sweat glistened abs out.

The room growing hotter as the kisses got more needy and provocative. Lee was nipping and sucking on Nightwing's collar bone moving down slowly trailing hot kisses down to the tight pectoral area of the hero vigilante. Nightwing was nibbling on his lips the pleasure building was going to have him moaning if he wasn't careful. Suddenly Nightwing let's out a hiss as he feels the sharp teeth of the neko graze his right nipple, while clawed fingers fiddled with the other. Lee flicked his tongue over the now erect nipple before teasing "Never knew birds hissed." Nightwing mind was clouding with need but not missing a beat he replied "Shut it kitty cat or I'll…ssss" before the words could fully escape Lee bit down on the other nipple cause yet another his to come from the masked beauty beneath him. "Tease!" was all NIghtwing could manage out as Lee's hot wet appendage slid over his abs in into his belly button. Lee kissed even lower reaching the waist of the " _hero's_ " suit. "I guess this is where I step in seems like you've gotten to a stopping point" Nightwing said breathlessly mind shooting with lust and need. But unknown to the lion was far from finished. Galeon's owner shook his head before rolling Nightwings skin tight spandex suit down his bird's waist kissing every visible spot he could. Making the aching cock hid within twitch in anticipation.

As his cock started to become visible Nightwing had no choice but to throw his head back in pleasure as he felt Lee's wet kiss swollen lips dancing over his cock. The neko kept these ministrations going until he finally revealed his prize being the very hard 11 inch cock of the almost naked " _hero"_ before him. Nightwing's mind was soaring in pleasure with each passing moment, he wasn't sure where Lee learned any of this but he'd be damned if the Chinese didn't know what he was doing. The nekojin was kitten curious retracting his nails so he could stroke the hard 11 veiny inches of meat before his eyes. Feeling the rough hands of the blader on his cock had Nightwing almost seeing stars. Lee continued stroking him and gaping in fascination of such a big beautiful cock in his hand's. It was the biggest he'd seen in his life and being in beyblade tournaments in the showers he got to see his fair share of cock's so far the biggest he'd seen was a tie between the Blitzkrieg Boyz Falcon and the Blade Breaker's Kai. But the hot basically naked man before him now put them both to shame.

Nightwing was enjoying himself but the handjob wasn't what his monstrous cock was craving at the moment. Right now it pulsated for a pair of Chinese nekojin lips to wrap themselves around it until it exploded in pleasure. "C'mon kitty cat you gotten this far don't tell me you're stopping now?" our vigilante hero questioned half teasing half serious. The Chinese blader was about to reply when Nightwing spoke again cutting him off "Lee, devour the pretty birdy I'm begging you."

Lee had never before heard something so common spoken so dirty and slutty that his resolve on being afraid to suck it wavered and he decided to play to the birds needs and gave the head an experimental lick. The precum oozing from it as the rough tongue of the Chinese sampled the head of his cock had him oozing ever more now. "Lee more please" Nightwing begged sounding more like what Lee had heard the American's refer to as a whore. Lee licked it a few more times causing small grunts from the man, before finally taking the cock into his mouth wanting to taste it as best he could. Both were in a peripheral heaven. Lee's rough tongue playing with the underside of Nightwing's cock while the hot mouth of the Chinese massaged his cock. Nightwing's cock tasting slightly salty but also like honey which Lee loved had the neko's tongue in heaven despite the huge appendage blocking his air way.

Lee was seeing stars and was loving every minute of it. Nightwing took a chance to glance down at Lee. And seeing the Chinese eyes shining and slitted like that gave the kitty cat the most wild yet sexy look that Nightwing ever saw. Seeing stars as well from the blowjob and the site of the neko jin's lips wrapped tightly around his cock took the vigilante hero over. His vision going white with pleasure as he murmured a curse. Releasing his hot and unusually sweet seed into the hot mouth of the beyblader between his legs. Neither paying attention or bothering to keep quiet at this point missed the call from the other side of the door as Beast Boy opened the door to check on the team's leader. Well all three males got the surprise of a lifetime as Beast Boy shrieked at seeing one of his biggest sports hero's face covered in what could only be assumed as Nightwing his leader's cum. Causing the two team leaders to both go cherry red, as they stared back at him slack jawed in embarrassment as they stared at the intruding teen to their side.

Come on ladies and gentlemen can I get a Review of two, tell me your thoughts?


End file.
